


Like All Toys

by DomAshwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Denial, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Male Dominant, Male Submissive, Multi, Objectification, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomAshwood/pseuds/DomAshwood
Summary: He'd whimpered promises to behave, to be obedient, to be such a good boy for them. Now he held his hands obediently behind his back, each hand gripping the opposite wrist. He drooled around the ball gag in his mouth; he had to keep swallowing so saliva didn’t drip down his bare chest.





	Like All Toys

Their boy knelt on the floor beside their bed and watched them. He was gagged, but they hadn't tied his hands tonight. "We're trusting you to be a good boy tonight, darling," his mistress had said, stroking his hair. "No touching yourself. If you do, your hands will be tied all day tomorrow, understand? We can't have our sweet boy touching himself whenever he wants. Next, you'll be wanting to come without permission."

He'd whimpered promises to behave, to be obedient, to be _such_ a good boy for them. Now he held his hands obediently behind his back, each hand gripping the opposite wrist. He drooled around the ball gag in his mouth; he had to keep swallowing so saliva didn’t drip down his bare chest.

His mistress lay on her back and smiled up at her husband before she took his cock in her mouth. He knelt over her and rocked his hips gently, rubbing the head of his cock back and forth over her tongue. Their boy drooled even more, imagining his mistress’s mouth on him, imagining the weight of his master’s cock in his mouth.

But he wouldn’t be played with tonight. He was their plaything—and like all toys, he could be put to the side, told to stay quiet and still.

His cock was hard, leaking a smear of pre-come against his belly. His master looked up, saw his hard-on, and smirked. The boy bit back a whimper. He would be a good boy. A good, quiet boy who didn’t touch himself, and maybe they’d reward him later. Maybe his master would fuck him; maybe his mistress would put her harness on and fuck him with a strap-on. Maybe one would fuck his ass while the other fucked his face.

He shifted on the carpet. On the bed, his master pulled his cock from his mistress’s mouth, moved down the bed, and buried his head between her legs. She moaned, clutched a handful of her husband’s hair. When she made eye-contact with the boy, she said, “Enjoying the show, sweetheart?”

His cock bobbed, answering for him. She cooed an, “_Awww_,” and said to her husband, “When you fuck me, get me on my hands and knees. I want to watch our boy the whole time.”

After that, there was no more talking, just moan after moan as she came on her husband’s mouth, then on his fingers, then on his cock. The boy watched, mesmerised. By the time his master came inside her, the boy was a dizzy mess of lust.

He didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted to get his mouth on his mistress, wanted his master’s cock. He wanted to be fucked in the ass and he wanted to thrust his cock into his mistress’s tight pussy. He wanted his master to come inside him, wanted his mistress to thrust her strap-on into his mouth until he gagged around the silicone.

He wanted any of it. All of it. Whatever they’d give their toy.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post on https://peggingbitches.bdsmlr.com (NSFW)


End file.
